Black Stone Romance
by Red Rose1
Summary: A romance for Wicked Lady. Enough said. Please r/r, flames are ok.
1. One Night

I sit, remembering myself before I had a body. Remembering what it was like to be a spirit, filled with the power and beauty of evil. My thoughts wander to the day I was called by the Wise Man to fill a body. I remember the struggle to control it. I won. I am now Wicked Lady, the Black Lady. Wise Man tells me I am to be Queen of the Black Moon. I am pleased. Even more so when I learn the history of my body. Daughter of Sailor Moon, someone the Sailor Senshi will not fight. They will think I am her, they will not realize that I am only in her body. I think of the first time I fought them, and the times after that, when they would not fight me and I was able to attack them. The wonderful screams of pain still fill my ears!  
  
"Wicked Lady," my name is called by the Prince. I stand, and I am in the throne room. I see the look in his eyes. The wine on this throne. He had been drinking and thinking of her again. I know why he has called me here. He is drunk with desire for her and I will have to fill it for him. It is not the first time, and I know what to do. I glide to his side, touching him lightly on the side before I bow low. "My lord."  
  
His hungry eyes sweep over me. His hand is at my waist, pulling me closer. His other hand finds my hair which I have let down. When his is happening it is the way he likes it. His mouth covers my ear in a kiss, and I lean to the side to lightly kiss his neck. He is aroused, and I wonder if I should have come. His mouth moves down from my ear, covering my neck with kisses. His lips find my mouth, causing my lips to part and making me submit to his will. His kiss is light at first, but becomes harder and more demanding. He pulls me closer, never letting up his mouth. I begin to wish I had not come, he had gone farther this time. His hand finds my zipper and I feel it being un-done. His other hand takes a strap off my shoulder and soon the other hand has done them same to my other shoulder. I am able to breath as his mouth lets off of him and cover my neck. I want to run but cannot. I pull him closer to me instinctively, regretting it as his kisses become harder and grow lower. There is a strange pleasure in this for me as well as fear. He has never gone this far before, not with me, and I am afraid of what he will do.  
  
Angrily he grabs my chin and kisses me again, demanding, wanting me to return his kisses. His mouth moves away to my breasts and I kiss him like he wants. We are on the floor. Cold hard stone is beneath me and he is on top, kissing me everywhere. I try to give a small cry, but his mouth covers mine. No one comes like I want them to, but fear them actually coming. He must read my thoughts, because after a lingering kiss he gets up and helps me on with my dress and forces me to help him.  
  
He grins, done I think. I am wrong. He picks me up and carries me into a room, closing the door and throwing me on the bed. A crazy light burns in his eyes and I am afraid. We are alone and there is no chance of help for me. Kissing me, he starts all over again. Before I know what is happening I am returning everything his does. I cannot stop. Finally I am able to wriggle away. He advances on me, and I call out.  
  
"No!" My voice seems to make him realize what he is doing. He stops, confused, then takes me in his arms. He helps me to dress again, I help him, and he hugs me. He kisses my ear, and I pull away. It is over, I will make sure. I step back and fade into my own room. Breathing hard, and begin to relax. He has gone to far this time.  
  
My love would never to this far. Never force me, never be so ruthless. I remember the one reason he is not mine and curse this body I am in. It is because he still thinks of me as his daughter. They all fail to see that I am not who they think. I will have him, I vow… 


	2. A Plan

I stand, alone and thankful for it after last night. I had feared to open my eyes for he may have been there. But he was not, it was only me. I dress quickly with a snap of my fingers and apply make-up to my face. Visions of him, of me, of us, flash before my face and I am revolted. Should I go to the dinning hall? Surely if the thought of him makes me sick then the sight will. But I must go, because showing weakness here is death. He will know why I do not come, and indisputably come to find me. And what will happen then? I shudder to think. Holding things away from him just make him want them more. It is better just to give him it all now. So I stand once again, breath deeply, and take a step. I feel myself fading into nothingness, and when I put my foot down to finish a second step I am in the dinning hall. I am alone, or so I think. I walk to the table and take my place, sitting on his left-hand side. It is then that I notice in the shadows a figure. I stand, alarmed.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" I call out commandingly, my voice firm and hard. Out of the shadows comes the Wiseman, and I immediately kneel. "Forgive me, Wiseman. I did not know it was you."  
  
"Stand." He commands, and I do so. As soon as I am fully erect, a stinging slap is delivered to my face. I back up, shocked. The Wiseman has never hit me before. "Fool!" He hisses at me. "What do you think you are doing? Giving yourself to him so easily? Do not you see the power you hold over him? You are so much like her it kills him! Yet you give yourself to him at his very whim? Do you hold nothing back, give him all and lose all your power over him? Fool!"  
  
"You… You saw that?" I stammer, in utter belief.  
  
"Why?" He demands of my still.  
  
"Wiseman, he took me so quickly I could not fight. I did not have time to escape. But I have given him nothing, I have held all back." I quickly tell him.  
  
"You will lose your power over him if you are not careful." The Wiseman cautions. "You know what to do. You will be Queen if you play it out right. But you must make him want you, need you, more than her. You must become his everything so that she will mean nothing." Even as he speaks he fades away, and before he is done only his voice stays. "Hold back all, make him want you more than he wants her." The Wiseman is gone, and I am alone once again. I know what I must do, but it is dangerous. Small touches, glances full of meaning, secret kisses and refusing to give more. It is dangerous, but I must do it.  
  
Now it is time to start. He has had a taste, and I can make him want more. And I must, for my future depends on it. He sits, and I lean over to pour his wine, giving him a full view as to what I have to offer. I am rewarded to see him looking.  
  
"Good morning." I say seductively as I sit and pour wine for myself. "Did you sleep well?" Even as I say this I know he has not slept. It is just this type of innocent behavior that will make him need me.  
  
"You are a devil, Wicked Lady! You know perfectly well how I slept, yet you proceed to torment me by asking?" My Prince fumes.  
  
"Yes, I know how you slept, my dear Prince." I tell him, calling him this as he knows Serenity calls her prince. "Did you truly stay up all night?" I ask calmly, provoking him yet again.  
  
"You push me to the edge." He warns. "I have had people killed for less." He sips his wine and slams the goblet down hard, causing wine to splash out onto the table. "You come to me, provoke me, and then refuse to give what you have offered? Then leave me alone, and presume that I should sleep?"  
  
I bend over once again to wipe up the wine. I know that he would have a servant do this, but instead he lets me. I know why. My plan is working, slowly I will have him and he will forget her. "I offered nothing." I tell him, still wiping up the wine.  
  
"You provoke me more? How is it that you have the courage to do this?" He demands, standing. I stand as well, moving so close to him that I fear he will grab me once again.  
  
"I am the devil, like you have said. I know no fear." I see his hand begin to raise, and my heart pounds. I am afraid he will hear it, but he does not. Instead his hand drops once again to his side, and he begins to eat like a wolf, refusing to look at me. I have begun to cast my spell… 


	3. When Day Turns to Night

"It has been a month now, my Wicked Lady." He says in the throne room, where we stand, waiting for the Wise Man.  
  
"What has been a month, Diamond, my dearest prince?" I ask, but I know what he speaks of.  
  
"A month since that night you came to me." He purrs, putting a hand around my waist and pulling me into his lap from where I sit on the side of this throne. He puts his face in my hair, then rests his lips on my shoulder as he speaks. "You were a devil that night."  
  
"I am always a devil, or so you tell me." I retort, letting him stay that way for a moment longer and pulling away. I cannot let him take me to fast or I will lose my power over him and everything I have done will be in vain. I must maintain control, over myself and him. I think of the one I love, my heart aches, but I use that pain to make my prince want me and not Sailor Moon. "You should not look at me that way, my prince, or I fear that I will not be able to control myself." He stands and walks to me, pulling me close. His face is close. I can see into his eyes. They have changed. They were first full of interest for something he had not yet had, then after he had had me, they showed longing for more. Now they showed pure desire. That is what I have been waiting for. Now he desires me, I have power of him like no other can or ever will. It is only time that will take this power away from me, if I am not careful.  
  
"You are a devil!" He said harshly, then grabs my chin and kisses me, hard and fast. He will not let go, I try to push away, but his grip is to strong. He holds me to him, kissing my lips, demanding me to kiss back. Despite his wishes I hold back. I refuse, I will not do what he wants. I cannot, I will not, I will lose everything if I do. I must fight him. I push away with new-found strength, thinking of the one I love, the one I want to kiss me, to demand things of me, things that I would gladly give to him. Damn Diamond!  
  
"You are mine! Damn you, Wicked Lady, you are mine! Why do you refuse me so?!" He yells, angry.  
  
"I refuse you because I am not yours." I tell him. "I am my own, and you shall never have me!" I back away as he advances. I am against a wall, I cannot run. He holds my shoulders, kisses my neck, trying to get me to respond to him. I do not, and he stops. His eyes gleam with maddened desire. He grabs my wrists in one hand, pulls me to the doors to my room. He nearly pulls them off the wall and throws me inside. For a minute I think he will follow and rape me, but I am wrong. He slams the doors and I hear them lock behind him. I hear his footsteps retreating down the hall. I am breathing quickly. When did I start? My breath slows as my heart begins to calm, and I am please as well as shocked. I smile to myself slyly, knowing that he is now wholly mine. But I will have to wait, I will have to chose my own time, not his.  
  
I lay on the bed, letting my mind wander. I find myself thinking of the one I love. Oh Endymion, why must you love her? Am I so repulsive to you that you cannot look at me without seeing the thing you hate most? Why do you not understand that your daughter is dead, that I am Wicked Lady, independent of her. Would you love me if you knew that? Some day when I am Queen you will be mine. Diamond can have whoever he wishes, as long as I have you. As long as I have you, my darling, my heart's desire, my one and only love…  
  
"Good morning, my Wicked Lady." He says, watching as I seat myself.  
  
I say nothing in return, only bend over to pour the wine. He watches me, smiling to himself. He reaches out to touch me, and I let him feel for a moment before pulling away. He sits in his chair, and we eat in silence. I see him watching me every time I glance up. I see his desire, his need. What a thing, beauty, when it is used right it can to wonderful things. I am rewarded when I look at him to see him looking at me. He has not taken his eyes off of me this whole meal. The day will move on, and I am confidant that his desire for me will grow. If I do everything right, I shall be Queen soon. After he is mine I will be able to kill the Senshi and keep my love to myself. My prince will no longer need her, when Day turns to Night… 


End file.
